


Pull Me

by DarkStarlet



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blossoming Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, John is Magic?, M/M, attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkStarlet/pseuds/DarkStarlet
Summary: John knows what he needs to to, the Pull tells him, leads him.It leads him to Dave.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot idea I had at stupid o'clock

John knows why he is here. He is meant to help people.

He's not sure when it started, sometime before he started school, he just felt the need to help others out. More than just being a kind person, he was compelled to by some unknown force, a pull.

It generally started in his chest, a slow tug at his heart, it guided him to where he needed to be. Sometimes it grew more intense, a far harsher physical thing, like he was being dragged around by this odd power.

He remembers small things. Returning a lost wallet to its owner, stopping a barista from spilling boiling coffee on a customer, making a baby stop crying in the park.

Everything seemed so innocent, he wasn't a hero after all. He didn't fight crime, he didn't stop car crashes, he couldn't avert natural disasters as much as he wished he could sometimes.

Once the task was dealt with, the pull snapped away, sometimes to a new location, other times vanishing for months at a time.

This new pull was different.

He walked through the park late at night, not sure exactly where he was going, though truth be told that was the most normal part of tonight.

Tonight the pull was strong, urgent. It told him he needed to hurry, to be faster, but the darkness made it hard to get around. He eventually pushed through some bushes to see the lake beyond, dimly glittering in the slight moonlight. 

During the day, when the summer sun was at its height, hundreds of people gathered here to swim and play. Now the silence was what deafened him. 

The sudden splash shocked him into a run, the pull now screaming at him to move. He looked towards the docks little paddle boats were still tied up tight to. A large ripple quickly fading at its end.

Someone had fallen in the lake.

Ripping off his coat, John managed to kick his shoes off before diving into the frigid water.

He swam down into the dark, peering into the murky depths. A faint glimmer caught his eye, a bare reflection of light in dark shades.

A pale, blonde boy, about his age drifted below him, arms reaching up to claw at the nothing. John reached out to him, managing to grip his wrist before propelling them towards the surface.

As they broke through to the air, the boy coughed and spluttered, grabbing John's arm just as tight as he was.

They made it to the shore and lay still for a few quiet moments, their panting breaths slowly steadying. John looked over and wondered what the blonde was doing in the lake if he couldn't swim.

"Wasn't swimming." Came the curt reply as John realised he had spoken aloud.

The pull was still there, not as insistent anymore, but still linking him to this stranger.

Which is when John realised the boy had been trying to drown himself.

"Don't do that! You can't just give up like that! No matter how bad things are you can't just end things to make it better, that's not how things work. You have to keep fighting! Giving up won't make you better."

He stood and held his hand out to help the boy up, a little surprised as his rush of anger.

The boy stood slowly, ignoring the offered hand, and shook some of the water from his hair.

"The fuck do you know? You don't even know me."

"Doesn't mean I don't care."

"Why would you care about me?"

"I just do. Wouldn't have dragged you out of there if I didn't."

The blonde remained expressionless, hiding behind the shades, keeping up a long standing wall of impasse. 

"Dave."

"What?"

"My name. Figured I ought to at least give my name to my knight in shining armour. Pulling my damselness from villainous danger at the last second, like some skewed Mario VS Water battle for Peach's choice ass."

"Oh... I'm John."

They stood in silence once more, an awkward one, both just staring anywhere but at each other. John finally broke it with an offer.

"Wanna go back to mine and get dried off? Watch a movie or something?"

Dave took a long time to reply, which came in the form of a shrug and half nod. Grinning John retrieved his coat and one of his shoes... His dad was gonna kill him. 

The pair wandered off together through the park, the pull in John's chest muted but lingering. It told him to stay, to be at Dave's side, to help him.

And goddamn he was going to do his best.


End file.
